When the Bad Place Freezes Over
by pyromoosepoop
Summary: A new member goes to 'the good place' and it's Anna from Arendelle and is immediately drawn to Eleanor. It takes place in between season one and two.


**A/N: season 1 finale spoilers. I don't own frozen or the good place.**

"Okay, try 1,127. We need a better idea for the torture of the humans," Michael said. He looked across the group of demons in front of him. They all stared blankly back at him.

"Oh, you want _us_ to give _you_ ideas," A random demon realized.

"Yes, I thought I made that obvious."

"I have an idea," a feminine demon with bright red hair said. "Back before I got recruited for this I worked in the troll section of the bad place."

"Which one? Internet troll or real trolls that viciously tear people limb from limb then eat them?" A demon asked.

"Neither. It's where the troll song from frozen is on an infinite repeat," The red-haired demon said.

The other demons started murmuring things like "oh, what a classic", "I like internet troll torture better", and "I would give anything to be back in my original torture chamber".

"We already tried an endless repeat of jazz, but that didn't work. And some humans like jazz for some reason, but nobody likes that song. Eleanor would find out it's not really the good place instantly and we'll have to restart again," Michael argued.

"No, we won't play the song. I don't want to hear that forking song again for as long as I live. I was thinking about how much Eleanor would have hated that whole movie if it came out before she died. I was thinking that one of us would redesign our human form to look, sound, and act exactly like Anna from Frozen as if we were really her."

"Oh, that's genius!" Michael exclaimed. "And while Eleanor is busy with Anna, she won't find out it's the bad place and we can torture the other humans! But if Anna is a fake resident of the good place, would her soul mate be Hans or Christoph?"

The red-headed demon raised an eyebrow at him. "Did you even watch the last twenty minutes of that movie?" She asked judgingly.

"Yeah, her soul mate was clearly Elsa. The whole reason humans made that movie was to waste thousands of dollars on an oversized incest promoting billboard," a random demon said.

"Human love is weird and complicated. Why can't they just have hate," another demon mumbled. Numourse others agreed.

"Okay, I think I know how to use that idea. Karen, you're Anna," Michael said and pointed to the red-headed demon. "Now let's make this the last reboot!"

* * *

"So this is your house," Michael said as he showed Eleanor the mansion.

"Cool," Eleanor said, then she looked over. "And who lives in that humongous castle over there?"

"Oh, you mean the one that's bigger than yours? You can ask them yourself, here they come."

Anna skipped up to Eleanor and Michael with Elsa walking next to her. "Hey there, new neighbor! Wow, you are really pretty. Do you like chocolate?" Anna asked.

"Wow, your voice is very interesting," Eleanor said. She hated it.

"Eleanor, this is Anna and Elsa Agnarr," Michael said.

"So you guys have the same last name?" Eleanor asked. "Are you married. Not that there's anything wrong with that…"

"No, we're not married… yet," Elsa said.

"Elsa and I are sisters and soul mates," Anna said happily.

Eleanor looked surprised. "Okay. First off, there's a such thing as soul mates?" she asked.

"Yep. Your soulmate is waiting inside your house." Michael said.

"Oh really? Is he hot? No, wait, that doesn't matter because nobody that believes in incest would ever end up in heaven. This must be the bad place!"

Michael, Anna, and Elsa groaned. "I told you to make Anna's soulmate the snowman!" Elsa complained.

"A talking snowman would never work. What we really should have done is make her soulmate Sven. Reindeers are much more believable soulmates," Michael said.

"You've got to be forking kidding me! Has anyone here even seen the movie!" Anna yelled.

"This is really the bad place? Fork me," Eleanor said. "Why can't I say fork? Fork. Forking Forking Fork. You can't even say fork, this must really be hell."

Michael sighed. "Try 1,128," He mumbled and snapped his fingers.

~~00~~

* * *

~~00~~

"So this is your house," Michael said as he showed Eleanor the mansion.

"Cool," Eleanor said.

"And that's not all, inside is your soulmate."

"No way! That's amazing, soulmates are real?"

"Yes."

"But what if your soulmate is a bad person? Do they get to go to the good place anyway so that the good person is happy?" Eleanor asked.

Michael laughed. "Don't be silly Eleanor, anyone who made it to the good place couldn't ever be in love with a person destined for the bad place."

She shrugged. "Makes sense. So, who's my soulmate? Is he hot?"

Michael laughed. "He? Eleanor, they should have put comedian on your list of accomplishment."

Eleanor laughed too.

The door to the mansion swung open. A starry-eyed redhead with her hair in two long braids came bouncing out. "Wow! You must be my soulmate! I'm Anna! You don't know how long I've been wanting to find you. Do you like chocolate?"

Eleanor put on her most forced smile of her day. Although her discomfort was pretty well hidden, the two demon's smiles became genuine. This will be the last reset for sure.

"Yeah, I love chocolate. I also _love_ your voice."

Anna moved a braid behind her ear as she smiled. "Thank you. I've been told my voice is very interesting."

"Couldn't have said it better," Eleanor mumbled as she got dragged by Anna into the house.

 **A/N: I might not continue it unless a bunch of people want it. You can use what I have and continue it yourself as long as you give me credit. Anyway, review your thoughts or ideas that might happen in a second chapter.**


End file.
